playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
"Lord" Flint Vorselon
"Lord" Flint Vorselon is a major antagonist in Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time. He is a playable character in the DLC Pack Villains. His in-game rival is Blue Monkey. Biography 'INSOLENT CREATURE!' A deadly Terraklon assassin from the planet Terraklon Six, Vorselon was the most feared one. He led a battle against the Drophyds on their homeworld but unfortunately suffered a defeat at their hands and left as a disembodied head, abandoned by his race, he somehow managed to survive long enough for his army to break into GrummelNet HQ on Planet Igliak. He stole a high-tech suit and was used for his new body. Due to his failure and transformation into a Cyborg, his race race didn't accept him and was forced to live alone with his warship. 'LEGACY OF FLINT VORSELON' *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (mentioned only) *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Arcade Opening While on his warship, Vorselon is thinking about the Great Clock and how he can change the past so that the Terraklons won the war against the Drophyds. An alarm soon sounds and he is contacted by Doctor Nefarious, he was ordered to check a strange signal that he acquired somewhere. Vorselon, obeying his master, he went off to find this signal. Rival Name: Blue Monkey Reason: While criticizing the design of the arena, he notices Blue Monkey walking about looking at his music box. Quickly thinking it was some sort of explosive device, he blasts the box out of Blue to which he demands he bought him another one. Vorselon demands to bow down to him but Blue says he's seen better royalty, Vorselon prepares himself to kill Blue now. Connection: Both villains serve the main antagonist of their games. Both villains use robotic minions to aid them. While Blue in AE3 is fought in the Wild West which took place in the 1880s, the Ratchet games take place in locations similar to futuristic areas. They've also appeared in games that time-travel were used. Ending Vorselon returns to the Nefarious Space Station to report back to Nefarious, Lawrence calls back to report Clank's location in the Great Clock while Nefarious criticizes Vorselon for not finding anything and orders specialists to handle the situation. Nefarious leaves with the Valkyries while Vorselon is holding out his hand in frustration, getting mad and heads back to his ship where he mentioned having even more power for killing. Gameplay Vorselon is quite a fast character that is a little tricky to use like Sly Cooper. He can also turn invisible and use his electrical powers to attack. *'''- ' - * or + - *'- ' + - *'- ' + - *'- ' (midair) - *'- ' or + (midair) - *'- ' + (midair) *'- ' + - (midair) - *'-''' file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' or + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''- ' - *'- ' or + - *'- ' + - * '- ' + - * '- ' (midair) * '- ' or + (midair) - * - + (midair) * '- ' + (midair) - (Throws) * '- ' or - * '- ' - * '- ' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * '- ' (Level 1 Super): * '- ' (Level 2 Super): * '- ' (Level 3 Super): Quotes and Taunts *When Selected **Lord Vorselon at your service! **Prepare for pain! **Are you ready?! *Prematch **Prepare to be killed by...wait for it...LORD VORSELON!! **Enjoy your last hours! *Item Pick-up **This will work. **A weapon to aid in killing! **Now I'm twice as powerful! **Is this for me?! **More power for Vorselon! **Useful weapon! *When picking up Ratchet & Clank weapons **These look a little bit familiar...they'll be of use *Attack Shouts: None *Level 1 **TBA *Level 2 **TBA *Level 3 **You will all be killed by me! *Successful KO **I told you to enjoy them! **Yes! What I was planning! **All according to plan! **Now bow down to me! **I am superior to all of your abilities! *Respawn **So...that's how we will play! **You'll soon regret it! **Not possible! **Not cool! Not cool! **Enjoy your last breath peasant! **Lord Vorselon does not lose! *Special Quotes *When fighting Ratchet & Clank **Successful KO: It has been so enjoyable beating you! **Respawn: Not again! *When fighting Doctor Nefarious **Successful KO: Oh wait master, didn't know it was you. **Respawn: Punishment eh? I can work with that. Taunts *'Terraklon Assassin': Vorselon raises his hands while electricity circuits through them. *'Lord of the Cyborgs': Vorselon does a victory pose of some sorts. *'Groovy-Borg': Vorselon starts dancing like he is near a Groovitron. PSASBR Animations Introduction *'Your leader has arrived': Vorselon arrives from the background while invisible and then turns visible again and says "Prepare to be killed by...wait for it...LORD VORSELON!" *'Dropping Off': Vorselon's Warship drops him off from above and readies to battle. *'Sticky Situation': Vorselon is only seen as his head case but then he builds himself up until reaching his current form. *'Sliding In': Vorselon slides into the stage and says "Enjoy your last hours!" Winning Screen *'Terraklon Leader': Vorselon raises his hands in success. *'Assassin from Six': Vorselon smiles at the camera in a villainous way. *'Leaving with Style': Vorselon leaves the area by turning invisible. *'Shake It!''': Vorselon dances in success. Losing Screen *Vorselon's body explodes, leaving only his head. *Green goo can be seen in the floor, implying he had been squished. *Vorselon's head is flopping in the ground. *Vorselon has his face in a "puppy-dog" expression, referencing a scene in A Crack in Time. Results Screen *Win: Vorselon is grinning at the screen. *Lose: Vorselon's head case is on the floor sideways. Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: Vorselon is tied up and looks worried. *Big Daddy's Level 3: Vorselon is swimming normally but electricity can be seen flowing through him. *Toro Inoue's Level 3: Vorselon is doing the same dance he does when a Groovitron is nearby. *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Vorselon is floating normally in space. *Sackboy's Level 3: Vorselon's icon is in a bubble. Victory Themes *Generic *A small remix of Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time's theme. *A small remix of Vorselon's Warship's inside theme. Costumes Terraklon Lord Vorselon's normal appearance from A Crack in Time. *Green suit with blue instead of black *Red suit with green instead of black *Blue suit with red instead of black *Black suit with orange instead of black Complete Robot Vorselon's scrapped appearance. *Yellow head with blue suit *Red head with yellow suit *Black head with red suit *Green head with purple suit Minions *SplitterBot (Reach Level 8) *Cassiopeia (Comes with DLC) Gallery Vorselon.jpg|Terraklon Assassin Vorselon-Concept art.jpg|Complete Robot Flint V..png|Icon Trivia *Vorselon is the only character with two costumes. *Lord Vorselon is the second-heaviest character in the game. *Vorselon's arcade ending takes off from a cutscene from A Crack in Time. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Villains DLC Pack Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters